1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to accessories for infants, and in particular to a device for holding a bottle for a nursing infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Nursing or feeding an infant with a bottle is a time consuming task. Holding the infant in one's arms and holding the bottle is certainly rewarding, but it can take as long as forty-five minutes for the infant to feed. Most parents of infants do not have assistance in the home, and therefore have many other tasks to do.
When the infant is a little older, the parent might prop the bottle up with pillows in an attempt to let the baby feed while the parent engages in some othr task. This is not very satisfactory. Often, the bottle will fall to one side. Also, it is possible for the infant to choke on the milk or to spill the milk on him. Also, with very young infants, it is very difficult to accomplish.
There are patented proposals for nursing bottle holders employing a flexible stem and a bottle retainer to hold the bottle for the infant. These suffer from various deficiencies. One problem is that they do not address the possibility of the infant choking on milk.